Mishaps of Otto and Jett: Game Night
by Stray the Metallic Imp
Summary: I'm at it again! Can Ock's super villain friends come to his rescue? Or will they just laugh at his misfortune? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mishaps of Otto and Jett: Game Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters, but I do own Jett and Floyd. I really wish I did own the Marvel characters though. Not only because I would be freakin' rich, but then because I could say that I owned Otto.

Notes: Miss me? Come on, you know that you did. I figured that I would start off with this installment to Otto's misery, but I'm working on a second chapter for Blue Eyes, the epilogue to Make Me Feel, a whole new story (WOOT!) and maybe some Teen Titans stuff. I'm suddenly very fond of the idea of putting Raven and Slade together. But back on the original subject, I would like to thank all of the readers that have been waiting for me to start writing again. I've been grounded, not lazy. So, thank you **PinkPantherx6x**, **spidermanfreak2001**, **hazelstarr**, **AngelGardian666**, **Space Toaster**, **samus20018**, **Repto**, **anacsadder**, **Jun aka Iron Yaoi Fan Jun**, **Goldbryn Callow Lyte**, **NatzandtheRatz**, **Shir-ran**, **hpnjdevanescence**, **The Dredful Flying Glove**, and of course, **Agent Silver**! And as always a thanks to any and everybody who didn't review last time as well.

Oh by the way. This installment is dedicated to **anacsadder!** I got the idea from your review and a bit from your story Opening the Gate. Hope you like it, babe! Well, enough of my stupid stalling!

**Octo-Torture Away!**

Jett wandered around the fair sized apartment lazily but his eyes took in every bit of the place. He smirked as he thought of how the dear doctor had put the place together and had managed to make it look like a combination of a library, college dorm, and a rat's nest. Books were thrown in every direction and found in the oddest of places. While Jett had skulked through the kitchen he opened up a cabinet and a pile of books, ramen noodles and small snack foods came flying out onto his head. He had been taken by surprise but he just grinned and scratched at the slight stubble on his chin.

"Well, not exactly what those stupid fangirls would expect."

He said this with the cockiest grin of all but the obvious dislike burned in his electric eyes. In truth, Jett loathed Otto's fangirls. They were just stupid slutty bimbos that he believed Otto shouldn't even pay attention to. But the scientist _did_. And Jett hated it. When driving to the apartment, they stopped at a light and in the car next to them a group of girls looked over and gaped at the good doctor,

"Doctor Octopus!"

"It's Otto Octavius!"

"Can I have an ottograph?"

"Want my number!"

And what did his super villain do? He smiled at them and waved. He waved! And they just looked at him and swooned from that smile. Jett hated them. If anyone was going to get into Doc Ock's pant, it was going to be him. Jett shook his head and muttered "women, what's the point of hav'in them?"

"Unlike yours, their company can be quite enjoyable. That's the point. Not to mention their existence is necessary for survival. One again, unlike you." A low growl retorted.

Jett grinned and turned to the aggravated older man with a look of appreciation, as he looked him over. "Otto! I thought you were still knocked out. I gotta admit, I'm known to wear men out. 'specially men as hot as you."

The other man in question pulled away in disgust as though the perverted freak's words had actually burned him. They had already gotten on his nerves before they were even out of the idiot's mouth. And there was something even worse to grind where he was mad.

The air in his home was turning a hazy green. The rancid smell assaulted all of his senses and he was not amused. The atmosphere in the apartment could make people who worked at toxic waste facilities gag.

"If your going to stay here, I want you to open a few windows to let this disgusting gas/smoke whatever it is out. Then I want you to run to Costco and buy a crate of tic-tacks, I expect you to pop those like kids at a rave popping ecstasy. You hear me? Company is coming tonight so I expect you to have that crap you exhale smelling like spearmint. Got it?"

"Sure, I got it. But Otto, why spearmint? Does it do something for you?"

Jett purred the last part as his fingers played with the fabric of his stone gray prison uniform. Otto's eyes bulged behind his glasses and bared his teeth with a snarl.

"Get out of here and get your scrawny ass to Costco!"

With that, he used a tentacle to shove a wad of money into the kid's hands and flung him out the door, slamming the barrier shut behind him. Then the other tentacles moved through out the apartment opening the windows. But as he slowly began to relax, he heard one sentence faintly from behind the door as Jett turned to leave.

"Oh Doc, your so forceful!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Have you guys heard about this new guy Ock got landed with? Somebody told me the guy's a queer." Quinton Beck said to the others walking with him.

Max Dillon suddenly barked with laughter and the group stared at him. He looked at all of them grinning, glee written plainly on his face.

"I was there when the guy was signed up! He didn't even have a contract and he was all over Otto. Literally! The poor guy couldn't get away from him. You shoulda' seen Otto's face when the guy started to feel him up right there in the waiting room! It was madness!"

Felecia gave him a look. "And I bet you went straight to his rescue, right?"

He looked at the beautiful woman with a sheepish grin. "I figured he could handle it."

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at his suddenly sheepish face. Flipping her hair she strutted ahead of the men and said loudly and clearly, "Wow, he's so lucky to have a best friend like you to help him out of really gay situations."

Mac snerked behind them and grinned, " can't wait ta see 'dis guy. 'eard 'e's gets real jealous."

Max glared at the human scorpion behind him. "Do you come with subtitles?"

Quinton stated at the two of them and snapped. "Shut up, already! Were here, we can see for our selves what this newbie is really like." A sudden grin. "And we can see exactly how much torture he put's old Ock through."

Felecia glared at the group of men she was surrounded by. "Maybe it's a good thing I agreed to come along this time. At least I can help Octavius out if this guy won't leave him alone. Let's face it, do any of you guys really want to _watch _him be molested?

That shut them up.

"Maybe we should show this gay freak which end of the scale he's on."

They all nodded.

Help had finally arrived.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yeah, I know I'm leaving a cliffhanger. I think I'm going to give this one a second chapter or something. Well, there you go. I might get back to work on it tomorrow.

Later!

Stray-


	2. Chapter 2

Mishaps of Otto and Jett: Game Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actual Marvel characters. Wish that I did, but I don't. I own Jett, and I own Floyd the octopus. I did not make up the game Bullshit, I just think that it is the most awesome card game on the face of the planet. Don't even try to tell me otherwise.

Notes: Well, guess that people are happy that I'm back. God it feels good to be writing fanfiction again. Has anybody seen Space Toaster? I think she still has one of my Jetts. Awe well, she can hold onto him for a while. I have plenty to spare! Well I would like to thank **hpnjdevanescence**, **anacsadder**, **Ottea Octavius, **and **Agent Silver** for all reviewing. I as always would like to thank anyone who did not choose to make a review but read the first chapter. Thanks and kudos to all!

**Octo-Torture, up up and away!**

By the time there was a knock on the door, some progress had been made. The most of Jett's smoked lung tissue had left through the window, though there was still a slight haze right at the ceiling. Jett had so far eaten an entire value pack of tic-tacks, and there was some improvement. Not a lot, but there was some.

But Otto was still not happy that Jett was still so persistent to grope him. What was he going to do about him while his friends were over? His children had made the lovely suggestion of ripping his gut open and using his own intestine as a noose to hang him from a lamp post. But that wouldn't be possible with the moron's contract in place. He considered putting him on a leash and tying him up someplace, but then he got the revolting image of Jett humping his leg placed in his mind. So all he had to do was wait out and see what happened.

Dear Lord, he was going to die tonight, he was sure of it.

Groaning he raced to the door and pushed Jett away so that he couldn't open the door before him. Taking a deep breath he opened the door quick enough to catch a glimpse of Quinton's face before a startled yelp escaped his lips.

Jett had just pinched his _ass_.

Again.

Without turning he used a tentacle to send the nasty punk flying and tried to force away the redness spreading across his cheeks. "Come on in." He said with forced calmness and stood aside with the door wide open so that they could enter.

He kept his eyes on the floor as they all tracked in, each giving him an odd look. The moment Max entered he flew over to his friend wrapping his arm around the man's neck and squeezing in what could be considered a typical male buddy greeting.

"Hey Ock! Why so blue?"

The only response he received was a combination of a groan and a guttural growl. Max looked confused while Mac and Quinton shared a look. Felecia watched the scientist for a moment and walked over to greet him.

"I'm getting the vibe that thing's aren't going very well." She said as she leaned forward to plant a light kiss on his cheek. But everyone was startled at a sudden flash of electric green on the other side of the room.

"Hey! Get off my Ock, bitches! Otto! Why does that guy and that piece of silicone trash get to touch you, and every time I innocently _bump_ against you, you throw me across the room!"

The group simply looked at the glowing twenty-or-something year-old and Mac started snerking and slowly started to have a full out laughing fit. "I tol' ya 'e gets jealous!"

Quinton also barked into a loud round of laughter but Felecia's expression was full of contempt. The nerve! Calling her something so disgusting! And if this guy was what Octavius had to stay with, she could fully sympathize with the man.

"Otto! This guy's even worse than he was in the waiting room! Has he raped you, yet? And what's that nasty smell? It's like burnt green apples mixed with Windex and spearmint. Is it that shit the kid's breathing?"

Before Otto could answer Max's many questions; Jett's anger continued to rise and the green energy flamed around him. "Get your scummy hands off him! He's mine!"

"Shut up! You insufferable Neanderthal! I'm not yours. I'm not anybody's. And must I repeat myself over and over again? I. AM. NOT. **GAY**!"

The super villains found themselves standing back to watch this crazy soap opera unravel. Max quietly shut the door and stood back with the others to watch in fascination.

"But Otto, I told you would be mine. Chaos always gets what he wants. And you know that you want me. As I said in the car, you want me so bad that it hurts. Just admit it man, you wanna screw me. Nobody will think any less of you." Jett's green aura had receded into a dull glow around his body and his eyes had returned to their somewhat normal appearance. He was purring every word and slowly creeping towards the older man.

Otto was completely repulsed. This was horrifying when they were alone. But the moron was doing this in front of his friends. This was mortifying. Completely and utterly mortifying.

"Get away from me you freak. I've told you a million times. You're disgusting. You're perverted. Your constantly harassing me and groping me, I've told you hundreds of times that I do not like men, but you never cease your actions. And in the case if I did like men, which will never happen, I definitely never go for an ass like yourself.

Now, I warned you that I had company coming over. But you did this in front of them. I want you out of here until I figure out a perfect way of killing you without Stan firing me."

Felecia took a sudden step forward and put a slim hand on the scientist's shoulders that were shaking with surpressed rage.

"Leave kid. Leave now and I'll make sure that we find a way of dealing with you that doesn't include you dying."

Jett's sultry expression turned to one of acid as he looked at the beautiful woman's had resting delicately on Otto's shoulder. Energy unconsciously burst around him and his eyes went completely a shocking green.

"Get your whoring hands off of my man!"

All the villains looked at each other gaping. Then their own expressions turned to ones of complete and utter rage.

Oh yeah, this creep was going down. And he was going **hard**.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ooohhhh…Jett went too far right there. Will they kill him? Do you think they will kill him? Oh, I'm so evil. 

Please R&R!

Stray-


	3. Chapter 3

Mishaps of Otto and Jett: Game Night

Disclaimer: I own **everything**…I wish.

Notes. I know what your thinking, I put you all through another long as hell wait. But hey, I didn't disappear for seven months this time! Never Fear, Stray is here! …sometimes. Anyway thank all of you for the purrty reviews. LadyKayoss is even here. (bows to your greatness) Kewlies! Hey, guess what, I saw my dad or the first time in almost five years today! He still loves me. Oh, and he told me the reason I can't find or locate my brother Cody, is because he married a German girl and is living in Germany as an official German Citizen. Now I'll never get to meet him. ;;

The Tentacles: "**_No daddy! Don't take the special aspirin!"_**

**And now the story…**

"Dude, you might not like women, but you can't say stuff like that unless your in 'Jersey!"

"Yeah, and it's not like she's coming on to him. Their friends, were all friends. That's like Max pulling something on Ock. 'though in the beginning I was a little suspicious of those two…"

Quinton trailed off in memory. Max glared at him, Mac let out a string of guffaws, Felicia's hand migrated up to her mouth to stifle her giggles and Otto…Otto looked appalled. He stared around at everyone in the room seeming baffled.

"What is with you idiots and assuming that I'm a homosexual? Do the names 'Rosie', 'Mary Alice', and 'Stunner' mean anything to you?"

"Oh Otto, I know your not gay. You just…it's that…uh, you know how people seem like something even though they aren't? Your just one of those men who have the air of someone who could be gay. I hate to admit it, but when I first met you I thought for sure that you were in the closet because you weren't ready to come out. But after I started to get to know you, I realized that couldn't be true. It was just…a first impression."

Otto gawked at his female friend and colleague. Did people really get the impression that he was gay? It was ridiculous! Was that really their first belief when meeting him? He had no problem with homosexuals as a people, unless they hit on him. Well that wasn't true either. There had been a few occasions when a gay man made a subtle pass at him, but he had always pleasantly but firmly turned them down. Truthfully the only queer he had any problem with was Jett.

And maybe Elton John. But only because he stole his look. Such as the haircut and sun glasses. Otto had **so **started that look first, but noooo….Elton got the fame for stealing _his_ fashion statement…

Curse you Elton John!

Otto turned to look at Quinton with a frown. "Why did you think Max and I were gay?"

Max immediately got in on that with and accusing expression, "Yeah, why'd you think that?"

The man in question just shrugged, "I dunno, Ock seemed like the type, like Felicia said, and the two of you were always all buddy like. I just kinda assumed something might've been going on."

"HELLO! Did you people _forget_ about me! I don't care if he's gay or not, I just want to fuck him!"

The sudden flare of greet light made everyone look towards the reason who single handedly was responsible for the whole situation. They all just stared at the seething young man.

"So, yer jus' gonna rape 'im?" Mac said bluntly with a single eyebrow raised.

Jett looked startled. "What?", he said in confusion. The light once again receded into a dull glow. Much like those glowsticks you can get at concert venues and carnivals. That's pretty much what Jett was turning out to be, a human glowstick. ((A/N: Glowsticks rock!))

" He said 'So your just going to rape him?' Well, Mac is right, he's definitely not going to have sex with you willingly. So, what do you plan to do?"

"Uhh…."

Felicia put her hands on her hips and shook her head like a kindergarten teacher who had caught her student eating glue again.

"Jett, how old are you?"

He looked at her blankly but answered without any hesitation. "Twenty-two."

She nodded slowly. "Did you graduate?" He shook his head quietly.

"Boy, Otto is forty-seven. He's a super-genius and most likely the smartest man currently living. He's as straight as they come (though he is easily mistaken for otherwise)" The man in question opened his mouth to object but Max put a hand under his chin and snapped his jaw shut so that Felicia could continue. " but the fact of the matter is, you just can't force him to have sex with you."

"She's got a point. And Max, that right there was what I was talkin' about."

Quinton received a glare that could have liquidated anyone else into a bubbling puddle of goo on the floor.

Otto's head suddenly perked up and looked like a light bulb should have lit up above his head. "I have an idea."

They all turned to him looking curious as well as suspicious.

"Jett, how would you like to meet my pet, Floyd?"

All the other villains suddenly looked very glad. Max looked around excitedly and Felicia tapped her chin smiling thoughtfully. Quinton and Mac shared a look and grinned slyly over at the very clueless younger man.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Well, another cliffhanger. Oh guess what? I'm having my third annual eye surgery on the fifteenth! Hurrah.

Stray-


End file.
